Surviving Slytherin
by Spooks Apprentice
Summary: Charlotte starts her 5th year at Hogwarts, when she meets a new girl called Anna, who is in the same house as her: Slytherin. Follow their adventures in Hogwarts here.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One!**

Charlotte Fitzgerald had been zooming around on her broom for the past hour or so. She loved flying and was the best keeper out of the Hogwarts Quidditch teams. The air was pleasantly cool with a slight breeze rippling the leaves on the trees like the waves in the sea. It felt a bit like she was floating around the place in a dream. Her black hair twirled around as she

surveyed the view. Although she had seen it many times before, the panorama was spectacular, spanning out over fields that crisscrossed the estate her father owned. In the distance, the sun lowered slowly out of sight.

She looked at her watch and, alarmed that she was going to be late, swung her broom around and hurtled back to the manor as fast as her Nimbus 2000 would let her.

Swooping into her bedroom window (which was on the 4th floor), Charlotte grabbed her bags and her owl-cage with Aurora inside and bolted downstairs. Her parents (Lord and Lady Fitzgerald) were waiting patiently in the entrance hall for her. She kissed both of them goodbye before sprinting (as well as you can with bags, an owl cage with the owl in it and a broom) to the start of her drive.

She waved her wand randomly in the air and a few seconds later a purple bus banged into sight and jerked up to Charlotte, almost running her over.

With a hiss, the door slid open to reveal a man in a uniform (I don't have pris of azkaban so plz organise the uniform bit….).

'Charlie!', exclaimed the man, who turned out to be her cousin, Austin. They hugged each other before Austin ushered her onto the bus.

'You know the drill. Money please.' Charlotte handed 27 sickles over before settling on a large bed next to a window (which had no advantages because it was very dark already).

The bus then hurtled off, jerking most people onto the floor, though Charlie was ready for it and was holding onto the bedpost.

She was fairly used to this style of transport and was soon asleep, though she was occasionally thrown off her bed.

A few hours later, Austin gentle shook her awake as the purple Knight Bus skidded to a stop. She sat up and smoothed her top, before standing up and climbing down the short flight of stairs.

Her few bags of luggage were put on the ground next to her and Austin gave her a hug before the bus jolted into oblivion.

**(plz review…this is my first fanfic, so b nice!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: OoPs! Forgot to put one on the last chapter! But you should have guessed that I don't own Harry Potter!

Anna was flicking through her new school books half heartedly wishing that there were better things to do. She wished that she was still going to her school of magic in Australia, not Hogwarts. Her Gran had thought it'd be fantastic to go back to England, where she had been born and raised. So only 3 weeks ago Anna found herself packing box upon box to be sent to England. The last few days she spent in Perth were spent saying bye to her friends and doing last minute checks that everything was sorted, which her Gran insisted on. They found a small cramped house in London that had flowery pink wallpaper on every wall that made her SICK. She'd just got around to repainting her bedroom bright purple. Her clothes lay strewn over the floor and all the junk that had piled up over the 3 weeks they had lived there was cluttered on the shelves, Anna was a great believer in messy rooms having character.

Anna's parents had divorced when she was 3, her dad moved to America leaving her mum to look after her until she died of cancer when Anna was 7. Her father, who by then had a new family, didn't want to look after her leaving Anna with her Gran. When she was 11 she found she was a witch (her family were muggles) and soon after was sent to some random place in which she was to be taught magic.

"ANNA!" Her Gran called.

Anna shoved her books away and, tucking the strands of red hair that were flying out of her plait behind her ear walked to the lounge room. Her Gran had just gone to the video store to borrow a movie. It was a tradition of theirs to borrow a movie each week and watch it together, though whenever her Gran chose one it was always some classic romance like Gone with the Wind that Anna didn't see the point of. She slumped into the couch and waited for her Gran to put the DVD on.

Next morning, while they were having breakfast Anna heard a familiar tapping on the window. Sadly it wasn't very familiar to her Gran who choked on her porridge, thinking it was some crazy burglar who robbed people in broad daylight.

"It's an owl Gran." Anna said, jumping up to open the window.

On the other side two beady eyes glared at her impatiently.

"Okay, okay I won't be a second!" Anna told the owl, grabbing the bottom of the window sill and TRYING very hard to pull it up. But it was like someone super glued it in.

"GRAN the window won't open!" Anna yelled battling madly with the window.

"Treat it kindly and it won't bite." Her Gran replied, whose head buried in a book and hadn't quite comprehended what she said since she was paying more attention to the story.

Anna rolled her eyes and finally managed to push the window up, nearly pulling it off in the process. The owl dropped the letter on the floor and stood there, looking very unhappy, waiting for a reply.

Anna ripped open the latter, which had the Hogwarts seal on it, and read the following.

_To Anna Miller_

_I am keen on discussing with you some important matters. If it is okay with your Grandmother I would like to visit you on Friday at 4pm. Please send your reply as soon as possible._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Anna immediately checked with her Gran to see if it was ok. She didn't mind so Anna quickly wrote her reply on the back of the letter then sent the owl off. She guessed what he had to say and was not looking forward to it. It was about her special power that she hated like crazythe power to see other peoples memories...

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very exciting but I needed to put it in. Thanks for reviewing Danni and official cheeky devil! I'm so proud we got 2 reviews! (Which is pretty hopeless ) About the amount of sickles thingy… thanks for pointing it out but in Prisoner of Azkaban the amount of money depended on the distance… I think… so my good friend Spooky picked a random number for the amount of money Charlotte had to pay.**


End file.
